


Retrieve what has been lost

by MelTheSugarBug



Series: Retrieve what has been lost verse [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cute Supportive Riku, Cute supportive Sora, Dark Realm, Donald is kind of an asshole at the beginning, Elements of Harmony, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Sora - Freeform, back stabbing friends, dark to light, kingdom hearts - Freeform, sora smiles can cure anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheSugarBug/pseuds/MelTheSugarBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon the evil return of a once defeated foe, things aren't looking up for Harmony when she ends up hosting Dark Matter's shadow minions when she was stabbed in the chest by said wicked mare. Celestia, upon learning her current predicament, is torn between losing a loyal knight or safety of her kingdom. She chooses to ban Harmony, who refuses and is dismayed when her friends didn't step to defend her. Now the magic of friendship gone, she turns into a shadow of herself,wondering around the dark realm, waiting to retrieve...what has been lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrieve what has been lost

**Author's Note:**

> The mlp stuff will be in passing and in flashbacks mostly,Harmony's full history is on my tumblr. http://giftedofthealfheimr.tumblr.com/othersocs

The clopping of my hooves echoed in the vast hallway of the Canterlot castle as I marched with a steady pace to the courtroom, my presence requested by the princess Celestia. I greeted my brothers in arms with a nod upon my arrival at the doors of the courtroom. They opened the doors with the aid of their magic and I proceeded to step inside. I found both princesses and my friends waiting for me upon my arrival. All means of professionalism dropped as I trotted over to my 6 friends excitedly. It has been a long time since I’ve seen all of them together. Their greetings though…Instead of joyous squeals and hugs; I was greeted with half-hearted hellos and hesitant smiles. I knew something was out of place, especially if even Pinkie Pie was quiet. A frown marred my equine features, something was amiss. I shifted my emerald gaze up to Celestia and Luna. Both of them were frowning. I stepped up to them and bowed in respect, dipping my head low to the ground.  
‘Raise, royal knight’ Celestia’s voice cut through the deafening silence that covered the whole courtroom. I raised my head , regarding all of them with worry. Perhaps a new menace was threatening the peaceful haven of our kingdom? They possibly didn’t look this worried for nothing…right?  
‘Your Majesty, is something wrong? ‘I asked worriedly, taking a few steps forward. The sun riser heaved a sigh, her beautiful features stricken with regret.  
‘Yes I am afraid there is’ she said, casting her pink gaze upon me. I saw Luna’s features change as well, her piercing teal eyes glaring at the bigger mare.  
‘I’ve been informed that you haven’t been yourself lately’ she started with a somber note. I didn’t like where this was going... What if she knew about my ‘condition’ and by condition I meant the results of the whole Dark Matter returns debacle, which left me scarred in more ways than one. I’ve been feeling strange lately. I felt drained and there was whispering in my head, the whispers were comforting but made me feel perplexed as of why they were there. I was more worried about the black spot on my chest that never seemed to want to go away. It left me fearing for the worse.  
‘well, I’ve been feeling a bit under the weather but other than that I’m fine’ I tried to reassure, my voice trembling in fear. I shuffled my hooves along the lush carpeting, avoiding all eye contact. My heart pounded painfully against my rib cage, my mouth going dry.  
\everything is going to be okay\ There it was again, the low murmurs in my head, always whispering reassuring, soothing words.  
‘Princess Twilight told me that the dark spot on your chest haven’t disappeared yet, is it true?’ She asked softly as I forced myself to meet her eye out of respect. I kept the dark spot hidden underneath the collar I wore, which held the elements of harmony engraved into it with their signature colors. I nodded my head somberly. Luna suddenly looked at her sister with grief filled eyes.  
‘Big sister, please don’t’ she begged as Celestia turned to her with sadness.  
‘I’m sorry little sister, but I have no other choice’ she said with guilt and turned to me.  
‘ If the dark spot haven’t disappeared, it means her shadows took your body as their host and that means we have little time left before they consume completely and turn you into a dark mare. For the safety of all of Equestria we will have to banish you’ my heart dropped into my stomach as soon as the words left her mouth.  
'What?' I squeaked,looking at my friends to see if this was a joke but their facial expressions told me everything.  
'It's for the best Harmony, you could seriously harm everypony if the darkness takes hold of you' I heard Twilight say as she took a step forward.I found myself grimacing in disgust and a small,cold,laugh escaped me.

'so that's it, I vanquish a terrible foe that almost costed me my life, for you, and that's what you do?! You banish me because you THINK I'm gonna turn evil!!' My voice gaining volume as anger started to burn in my heart. I saw them wince and look away in shame.  
'you gotta understand-' I looked at her with a glare that reduced her to silence.

'No, I will not try to understand Twilight Sparkle, because you don't send your friend off into exile without trying to defend her' I spat her name,growing more and more aggravated. She adverted her gaze and I found myself giving off a cold laugh again. I felt the shadows growing upset with my mood.  
'how can I understand that uh!!? When you pride yourself with the MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP!! I spat the last words like venom,stomping my hoof.

'that is enough Knight Harmony!!' Celestia cut through the tense silence.I took a glance at her , my respect for her gone. Her face was contorted into a frown as she held onto her self-control tp remain as passive as possible, not letting an ounce of anger show. She stood tall and proud near her throne, looking down at me with a glare in her eyes that would of normally made me flinch.

' Your right, I should probably go, wouldn't want to mare the image of your PERFECT friendship, but you know what, it's not that perfect, because a friend doesn't stab the other in the back like that.Friends don't throw the other under the bus to stay out of trouble. You know what...after all this , I don't think friendship is magic after all.' They all gasped and I felt myself draining and growing weak.Everything became wobbly as I sank to the floor, feeling like I was fading away then... everything faded to black. I sat up quickly,wait...sit up. I quickly looked at my hoo...hands?! I turned back human!!I touched every part of my body to make sure everything was there. Tentative fingers felt at my forehead for my horn was gone but my wings remained,folding against my back. The color had changed,I noticed as tugged on one of them genty to make sure they were real. They had turned black as night, when they had been previously white. I had prided myself for my beautiful white coat and white and rainbow mane but now, i seemed faded, even my hair had changed from white with rainbow streaks,which were representing each elements of harmony, to black,white and royal blue, the elements that had been mine. Courage,Hope and Strength. I sniffled, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them tightly. I whimpered as a sob escaped my throat. This was unfair,how...how could they do this to me, we were such good friends, i had thought that I finally had found genuine friends that wouldn't drop me at the drop of a hat. I was sadly mistaken however when they stayed as silent as statues when Celestia gave off her verdict. I buried my face into my knees as I sobbed. 

 

...Do not cry child....

My head snapped up as I looked around me for the source of the voice.

...Everything will become clear in time...

 

'who's there ?' I called into the vast emptiness that surrounded the large platform I was on. I slowly stood up, my legs wobbly like a new born foal as I tried to get used to walking on two legs again. I wiped the lingering tears with the heel of my hand and looked around wearily. I felt a burning sensation in my eyes as I glanced at the glowing surface of the platform. A stairwell suddenly lit up,each step gradually becoming lit and it was leading up to another platform. I tentatively touched one of the step and when it didn't give, I slowly began my ascension.

 

...Once betrayed by the ones you cared about, you feel the pull of darkness trying to drag you under...

H-how did that person or whoever this was, knew about that?!

...But you musnt, keep the light inside your heart strong and you will be capable of gaining back what was once lost...

Frienship, my powers, the elements...

A a small pedestal with a shield was waiting for me at the top of the stairs. I slowly my way over to it, admiring the beautiful carving of the shield. 

...The soul of a protector you have, then a protector you shall be....Take the shield.

I reached a tentative hand towards the shield, the voice compelling me to do so. I was wondering why I was even listening to it. 

/It is safe...take it/ I then heard in my head...the shadows, always saying something reassuring in my moments of stress and anguish.  
I grasped both edges with my hands and felt it's warmth, the heat warming my bleeding heart. 

 

...You shall face hardship but you will not be alone...

I highly doubted but went on when another set of stairs lit up,bringing me even higher. I didn't even dare looking down past the edge of those platform, my fear of height long vanquished but sometimes still made me queasy with uncertainty. I strap the shield to my arm, it's weight surprisingly light. It was shaped like a coat of arm, white in color with the elements of harmony engraved into it's center surrounded by elegant cursive like designs with a little mouse head at the very top. How? You know what, I'm not gonna question this anymore.  
A door stood at the end of the new platform. I let a small smile grace my features, finally a way out of here. I was fast walked to the door that seemed to be standing on it's own and tugged at it's handles. Locked. I looked around for maybe some type of key,anything! I slumped against it once I was over with my fruitless search for a key. 

 

...someone shall come for you and drag you out of the dark...  
Well that someone better come quickly.

 

Riku had just settled in for the night with Sora, the brunette safely tucked under his arm. Finally it was the week end, the entire week had been taxing in itself, catching up with home works and grades. They had missed so much during their journey that both of them had to take back the grade they had originally been in. Not that Riku minded, he was smart after all and caught up to everything pretty quickly but he couldn't say the same for Sora, who was already struggling, but good thing he and Kairi were there to help him out. He looked down at the brunet tenderly, the boy already snoring away, an arm casually slung over Riku's stomach as he snuggled in as close as possible. They just started going out,barely a month ago, upon their return on Destiny Islands when both of them finally confessed to one another. They got caught by Kairi, who after getting over her shock had told them that it was about time with a laugh. They were glad that they didn't hurt her feelings by not choosing her. Riku found himself getting more and more sleepy the longer he stared up at the ceiling and before he knew it, he was asleep.

 

When Riku opened his eyes, he was met with darkness.  
'oh no not this again' He thought, the surrounding darkness making him nervous, he always had nightmares about the never ending darkness that threatened to consume him but this time, no one there to save him from it. He looked down at the glowing platform and recognized Snow White and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a stairwell leading up. His nerves were acting up as he made his way up, goosebumps erupting all over his skin. Once he got up there, there was nothing except an empty pedestal.

...She needs your help...

Riku jerked, looking around for the source of the voice. His fingers itching for his keyblade as they clenched at his sides.He continued up the other stairway,wondering why there was nothing popping out of the dark yet. Once at the top,he was surprised to see someone there. A petite girl was sitting against a closed door,her knees pulled up to her chest, her face buried in said knees, her long ebony and white hair pooling around her like smooth silk. Her face popped up once she heard his arrival. A heart shaped face with a button nose and small but full lips. Her eyes were a silvery white color which made Riku wonder if she was blind. 

'who are you?' Her small voice suddenly echoed, breaking the tense silence.  
' what are you doing here?' He asked taking a step closer which made her flinch and quickly grab a shield that had gone unnoticed till now. Riku held up his hands in a placating gesture, indicating he meant no harm. So she was able to see... His eyes caught sight of the small mouse head that complete the design of the shield she held in her petite hands.  
' where did you get that?' He suddenly asked, weapons with the king's insignia weren't lying around just anywhere. The young woman held it closer to her protectively.  
' I found it at the platform just below this one, the voice told me to take it...' Her voice sounded meek as her eyes never left him. She must be speaking of the voice he heard earlier. Did he have to help her, it must be her ,there was no one else but the two of them here. 

...Open the door...

They jumped at the same time, seemed like they could both hear it. 

'yea yea, its locked, dumb voice' She said poutily, resting her chin on her knee.  
'how come your here' He asked, his voice a bit firmer, he wanted answers and he was gonna get them.  
' I don't know, I just ended up here...seems fitting for me to be lost in eternal darkness like this...' She said, her voice dropping so much that Riku could barely hear what she said. Her silvery gaze wouldn't meet his anymore, her face contorted in sadness. Riku found himself sitting near her, her eyes briefly darting up to look at him before refocusing on the stained glass underneath them. 

 

' no one deserves to be lost in eternal darkness ' He said after a pregnant pause. He heard her sniffle and she hid her face in shame. The silver haired teen found himself shifting uncomfortably,oh man,she wasn't gonna cry was she? He didn't mean to be insensitive, but him and crying girls didn't match. He always ended up saying something stupid or insensitive and would get slapped for it afterward. 

' not when your like me' She sniffled, her voice trembling. Like her? She seemed perfectly normal to him.  
' like you?' He questioned, obviously confused. 

' someone who has power over darkness...' She admitted, ducking again into the safety of her knees. His teal gaze snapped up at her. Powers over darkness?! She then raised her hand, her shadow seemed to stretch across the ground before becoming solid before them. 

' Who gave you those powers?!' He asked standing over her now,his mind buzzing with thousands of possibilities but always ended up on one. Maleficent. Did she once again dragged and innocent soul into her evil schemes? His fingers itching again but he remained cool, he would let her explain herself, there was no use in assuming things too quickly.  
She winced and whimpered,backing away further against the door. 

 

'please don't hurt me! I mean no harm I swear!! I didn't ask for those dark powers, please believe me! please...don't hurt me' She whimpered,shaking like a leaf in front of him and the shadow behind him hissed making a move towards him, its claws at the ready.  
'Stop' She said softly to the shadow and it listened to her,slowly dissolving and sinking back into her shadow. She could control heartless as well? 

'I can explain, please sit down and ill tell you' She said meekly and he felt a pang in his heart,there was no way someone like her could possibly be evil, then again, appearances could be deceiving. He took back his previous spot in front of her. She then began to explain how everything happened. At the end, tears were freely running down her cheeks and her small hiccups could be heard through the deafening silence that enveloped them both. Riku frowned deeply, he had to help her, he felt like he could reach out to her since he lived the same thing, but what was different for him was that he had wished for the dark powers and his friends stayed there for him no matter what. She didn't seem to relish the feel of darkness or enjoy it. If he didn't help her...she would be lost. 

... Open the door...  
The voice repeated.

' It seems to be awfully obsessed with that door' Her attempt at a joke actually made him smile a tiny bit.  
' I can open it for you' The silverette said as he called upon the Road To Dawn . Her pale eyebrows bunched into a frown of confusion. 

'what's that? and it just appeared like that' She said as she stood up, her legs seeming quite wobbly.  
'It's called a keyblade' He explained but she still had that confused expression. Didn't she know what a keyblade was?  
'I believe I never heard of a weapon called a keyblade' She told him honestly, her fingers fidgeting across the shield edges.  
'it can unlock and lock any door of any kind and can act as a weapon' He tried to make his explanation as simple as possible even though he knew the story of the keyblade was far more complex then it seemed. She nodded in understanding. 

'Stand back' He warned as he pointed the key towards the door. She moved to stand behind him, watching everything with wide eyes. A beam shot out of the tip and directly into the keyhole of the door. A distinct clicking sound echoed, indicating that the door had indeed been unlocked. The white and black haired female went to test the doorknob, this time the door opening. She beamed, her face lighting up and Riku found himself admiring her smile.  
‘omg thank you’ She told him gratefully, giving him a quick hug, her head fitting right under his chin. She quickly pulled away, pink coloring her cheeks.  
‘hehe sorry’ She said rubbing the back of her head, adverting her gaze. She walked towards the door again, opened it further and looked at him.  
‘Are you coming? ’ She asked with a tilt of her head, her hand gripping the doorknob as if she was afraid it would close again and her other hand still held onto the pristine shield. Riku shook his head, all of this was a dream after all, was it?  
‘ no this is a dream for me, at least I think so’ She then frowned but nodded in understanding.  
‘ well thank you for releasing me, I best be going, wherever that door is leading will be better then this place’ She said about to step into the door’s threshold.  
‘wait! Whats your name?’ He finally asked but couldn’t hear it when she actually said it. She then left, closing the door behind her. 

‘Wait!’ Riku jerked awake, jostling his bed partner as he sat up quickly. The brunet grunted and opened his cerulean eyes and gazed at his lover sleepily.  
‘You ok Riku?’ He asked his voice husky with sleep. He reached out instantly as the silver haired male laid back down onto his back, taking back his previous position, but this time lacing their fingers together on Riku’s chest.  
‘Is it the nightmares again?’ Sora asked, looking up at Riku’s face.  
‘No not this time, it was different, remember when you told me about the platforms in that black void’ He waited for Sora to nod before proceeding on his explanation.  
‘So you dreamed about a girl that is scare of getting lost in darkness’ Sora said after Riku was done with his story. The girl’s background did get to him. No one deserved to be all alone in the dark or be rejected because said person is inhabited by darkness.  
‘ do you know her name?’ His frowned as Riku shook his head.  
‘She told me but I couldn’t hear it for some reason’ Riku sighed, running his free hand through his hair.  
‘Then we’ll have to find her and help her’ Sora said which made Riku smile. He was always looking out for people, even though they were strangers, even if it got him in a bit of trouble.  
‘It was only a dream, maybe it didn’t mean anything’ Riku replied, going cross eyed when Sora got into his face, resting his chin on his collarbone.  
‘Maybe, but it must mean something right?’ It could mean another journey and even if Riku liked saving the worlds, this was getting old very fast.  
‘Yea I guess’ He replied with yet another sigh and Sora pouted, the little bugger in to stretch the corners of his mouth with his fingers.  
‘Rikuuuu you know I don’t like it when you get like this’ Sora whined, forcing his mouth into a smile. Riku batted his hands away and scooped him up, flipping them so Riku was on top.  
‘ Yea I know and I can never thank you enough for pulling me out of the dark but not everyone can be as optimistic as you’ He said then pecked the brunet’s lips immediately ceasing his fussing over being flipped over like that. They rubbed their nose together briefly in an act of affection before settling in again for the night, wondering where their possible new journey could take them.


End file.
